Happy New Year!
by EmeraldTrees
Summary: Crocus is hosting a party to celebrate New Year, exclusively to wizards, from all around Fiore. They'll be food, fun, and love! Find out how the Fairy Tail wizards get ready for the party of their nights! [NaLu, JerZa, GruVia, GaLe, and more ships!] One-shot


**New Year's Eve**

* * *

 _Tomorrow_

 _is the first blank page_

 _of a 365 page book._

 _Write a good one._

 ** _-Brad Paisley_**

* * *

Crocus was hosting a New Year's Eve Party for all of Fiore's wizards. From young to old, it didn't matter. Because this party, was to celebrate the things they did this year.

The most excited guild? Of course Fairy Tail! They were too busy shopping dresses, shoes, you name it! Not even half of the request board was up. Everyone was busy doing their little things to get ready. Even the rent lady didn't wanted Lucy's rent this month!

Lucy and Wendy were busy shopping for their dresses. With Carla of course.

"Woah! Do you think the blue one matches me?" Wendy asked, putting the blue dress in front of her clothes.

"It does match you hair... But try something else, plus, I think it's a bit to.. eh... extravagant..." Carla complains.

"Yeah... I suppose..." Wendy replies.

"What about this one?" Lucy asked.

Lucy picked up this red dress. There wasn't any sleeves but a strap in the right shoulder, full of silver gems. The dress ended almost touching the floor. The dress itself was flow-y. You could twirl and twirl all you want, and it will still hold it's shape. It was simple, yet elegant.

Both Carla's and Wendy's eyes grew in excitement. "That's beautiful!" They both said in unison.

Lucy smiled at them. She looked herself in the mirror. The dress overlapping her normal attire.

"This would also be perfect for Natsu!" Carla mocked the blonde.

"H-Hey!" Lucy replied, trying to hide the pink tint in her cheeks.

The girls laughed. They loved mentioning Natsu to Lucy, cause they knew she like him, while in the other hand, Natsu was the dense moron who couldn't figure what 'LOVE' even means!

In the end, Wendy picked up a pink sleeveless dress. While Carla picked up a white dress with strap at the sides.

"I think we completed our mission," Lucy said, high-fiving Wendy.

"Yep!"

* * *

Natsu and Happy were out fishing for fish.

"Aye! Did you catch a fish already?" Happy asked.

"Wait!" Natsu said in frustration.

Something tugged the fishing pol. Shushing Happy, Natsu pulled it up, only to find a pretty big sardine.

"Aye! You're the best!" Happy said.

"Carla's going to love this!" He added.

Natsu rolled his eyes at his flying cat.

First of all; Carla doesn't even like fish!

And second of all; Carla is more on the feminine side.

But he let his friend be.

* * *

Jellal was to busy trying to figure out whether to make a cake, or buy a cake.

"Mh... If I make it, it'll look like I put a lot of effort into it... But it will also take time... It will also cost money for the ingredients..."

"But if I buy it... It will be more professional and I would taste better... But it will also look like I didn't try..."

He needed to talk to a few friends.

"I think it will be better to buy it," Sorano said.

"Nah, I feel like it will be better if you make it," Sawyer objects.

"True love!" Richard points out.

After a quick conversation of Sorano and Sawyer fighting, Meldy thought it will be a good idea to buy the cake.

"Here you go Jellal," Meldy said, handing him a bakery gift card.

"Huh?" Jellal said in confusion.

"Go buy yourself a cake," Meldy said, smiling.

"HA! I win!" Sorano said smiling.

* * *

Mira was adding more and more couples to her match-making list.

 ** _1) Natsu and Lucy_**

 ** _2) Gray and Juvia_**

 ** _3) Gajeel and Levy_**

 ** _4) Jellal and Erza_**

 ** _5) Elfman and Evergreen_**

 ** _6) Happy and Carla_**

Mira sighed at her list. Just then, Lisanna took her pen away just to add one more ship.

Mira read what it said, only to blush at the words.

 ** _7) Laxus and Mira_**

"Lisanna!" Mira cried.

Lisanna ran as she gave a sly laugh.

* * *

Levy and Lily were checking out books.

"I need to ask you something thing," Lily asked, throwing book at the desk.

"Hm...?"

"WHY DO YOU NEED SO MANY BOOKS?!" Lily asked.

"Because she needs a full bedroom of them," a mysterious voice coming from the door jests.

"Gajeel!" Levy said, running up to him.

"What ya need me for Shrimp?" Gajeel asked, picking Levy up.

Levy pouted. She hated being called 'Shrimp'. She wasn't that small! Right? Right. But Gajeel was the only one who could call her 'Shrimp', because it was her little nickname by her loved one.

"I only need you to pick that book at the top!" Levy said, pointing to the blue covered book.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. Usually, Levy only called him to get books. She was the short one, while he was the tall one.

But they loved each other. No matter the size.

* * *

"Ah... Look Gray~sama!" Juvia said, pointing to the falling snow.

"Yeah..."

"It's so pretty..." Juvia said, catching a snowflake.

"You wanna see better?" Gray asked.

"Um?"

Gray formed the Fairy Tail guild mark from his 'Ice Make".

"WAH! It's so pretty!" Juvia said.

Juvia got closer to Gray to cuddle him. He cuddled her back, even if it's not that cold for him.

"Hey... Are you going to the New Year's Party in the palace?" Gray asked.

Juvia nodded.

"Good. Cause im going too," Gray said, giving a kiss to her forehead.

"Gray~sama!" Juvia said in surprise.

* * *

Elfman was trying to find flowers for Evergreen.

"Flowers are manly!"

Elfman decided to buy between green flowers or pink.

"Hm..." He said as he scratched his head.

He asked a few of his friends, but the colors tied.

The last vote was his.

"Pink or green? Her name is Evergreen, which is like a tree, and trees are manly! And evergreens are green... But pink is also a manly color!"

He spend half of his day in the store, thinking about which color to keep.

"Um... Sir... Were about to close in 5 minutes..." The clerk said.

"Yeah, yeah..."

In the end, he picked green, since it did match her dress and her name too.

* * *

2 days later, it was the day before the party. Every 8-13 people will ride a magic mobile.

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Lily, and Erza, were a group.

The magic mobile was a large one, bigger than the one they took to Clover.

The weather was bad the day of the party itself, so they came a day earlier, for safety reasons.

"Nooo... Why...?" Natsu asked in despair.

"It's the only fast way," Erza replied.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't put a troia spell!" Wendy said in disappointment.

"Crocus... Flower Booming Capital... The castle, Mercurius..." Levy mumbled as she read a book about Crocus.

"What ya reading over there, Levy?" Carla asked.

"Facts about Crocus," Levy replied within seconds.

"Hey, Wendy!... Can you add that... Hm... Troia spell on me...?" Gajeel asked, looking sick.

"I'll try..."

"There!"

"What?! No fair...!" Natsu yelled.

"How come he can use the spell, and not me?!" He added.

Carla chuckled. "You had use that spell to many times to count!"

"Agh..." Natsu mumbled, as he looked outside the window.

"C'mon, Natsu! Hold yourself together!" Lucy said.

* * *

By the time they arrived at Crocus, it was already the afternoon. They checked in at a local inn, not to far away from the castle itself. Everyone had to pay their part.

The boys and girls separated from their rooms. The inn was a big one. They had over 50 rooms, and it even had a private hot spring! For VIP's only! In this occasion, it was the Fairy Tail wizards.

By the time the girls got in the hot spring, the boys were already there.

The rest of the girls jumped in to be with their couple. But Lucy was too embarrassed. But she did eventually.

She sat at a corner, the farthest from Natsu.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Wendy asked, as she got closer to her.

"Nothing..." She mumbled under her breath.

She knew that Natsu was looking at her b- body part. She could see the tint of pink under the fog. The moment Natsu laid eyes at her. She felt really uneasy.

"Is it Natsu?" Carla said.

"N-no!"

The girls laughed.

Eventually, the rest of the girls and boys knew what kept them from being 'social'. The boys sat in a corner, while the girls in the other.

"Lu, get in there and kiss Natsu already!" Levy said enthusiastic.

"Le-Levy!" Lucy said in embarrassment.

"Yes, Lucy. You need to confess already," Erza agreed.

"Juvia agrees," Juvia said as she nodded.

"We know you want him!" Wendy mocked.

Lucy hid her face from her red face.

* * *

"Bruh, Natsu! Stop looking at her chest!" Gray said.

"Tell her how you feel," Gajeel said.

"Natsu looooooves her!" Happy sang.

"Agreed," Lily nodded.

"But she might not like me!" Natsu mumbled.

"Really?! She totally LOVES you!" The boys said in unison.

"Mm..." Natsu pouted.

* * *

After a few minutes of relaxing in the hot spring, the guys left, except for Natsu and Lucy.

It was awkward in the beginning, until Natsu broke the silence.

"Hey... Uh... Luce...?" Natsu said, as he got closer to her.

"... Yeah...?"

"Did you heard anything the guys said...?"

Lucy giggled, and got closer to him, making him blush.

"Did you...?"

Natsu looked down at her, with his onyx eyes, which made her blush every time.

"Nah..."

She smiled. He smiled. They got closer, until their noses touched.

They got closer, until their lips touched. Lucy smiled, as her lips touched his warm lips.

While outside the hot spring, the girls were spying at them, squealing and jumping up and down at their "confession".

* * *

A few hours before the party, the Fairy Tail wizards explored the city.

 **x-X-x**

Gajeel, Levy, and Lily, explored the library.

"Wahh..! Look at these books!" Levy squealed.

"Need any help?" Gajeel asked.

"I want to buy weapons..." Lily whined.

* * *

Gray and Juvia were ice skating near the ice rink.

"Gray~sama! Juvia is scared!" Juvia cried as she entered the rink.

"Don't worry," Gray said as he got a hold of Juvia.

Juvia couldn't stop smiling. She was so lucky to be with Gray.

"Juvia thanks Gray~sama!"

"Don't mention it," Gray said as he smiled.

* * *

Wendy found Romeo, and they went together to the Crocus Gardens, with Happy and Carla.

"Look at this pretty flowers!" Wendy said as she smelled a pink flower.

"Yeah! They are pretty!"

"Whoa! This is so pretty!" Carla said as she flew to see an aerial view.

"Yeah...!" Happy said, following Carla.

* * *

Erza found Jellal with his guildmates.

"Hey guys!" Erza called out as she spotted Crime Sorciere.

"Hey Erza," Meldy shouted out.

"Hello, Erza," Jellal replied.

"Did you just got here?" Erza asked.

They all nodded.

"Are you attending the party?" Sorano asked.

"It's because of LOVE!" Richard said with sparkly eyes.

"Yeah," Erza replied.

* * *

Evergreen loved the flowers Elfman picked, even if he said they looked manly.

"Flowers are MANLY!"

Evergreen rolled her eyes and sniffed the flowers one more time.

"Thank you!" She said.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy was exploring the shops and the city.

"Look at this!" Lucy said enthusiastic.

Lucy had her eyes glued to a local bakery.

"C'mon Luce!" Natsu said as he got a hold of Lucy's arm.

"N-Natsu!"

* * *

The hour of the party rang. The girls were getting ready. The boys were raiding the food banquet. Some couples even hit the dance floor!

"Love the color of your dress, Lucy," Erza said, as she putted mascara.

"Yeah!" Levy nodded.

Lucy laugh. "Wendy and Carla helped me."

The girls nodded.

"Juvia is so excited! Only a few hours before New Year's!" Juvia said in excitement.

"Agreed," Carla said.

* * *

"Dang! This food is good!" Gray said.

"Yep," Natsu agreed.

"This food is MANLY!" Elfman said.

After a few moments, the members of Sabertooth appeared.

"Yo man!" Natsu waved at Sting and Rogue.

The guys hurried over to Natsu.

"So...?" Lector said.

"Hm?" Natsu asked.

"Have you confessed to Lucy yet?" Sting added.

He froze in his track. He almost dropped a good piece of chicken!

The guys laughed at his face.

"So you did," Rogue said.

He nodded.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Lucy and the others?" Yukino asked.

"I think their still getting ready or something like that," Gray said.

* * *

As the girls walked to the banquet, all eyes seem to be glued to the ladies, especially Lucy. Even Natsu's jaw dropped to the ground.

That dress did match her. Red suits her. Very well.

Lucy giggled at Natsu's expression, but she loved it. She felt like she was Cinderella. Natsu was her prince, and will always be.

"Red suits you..." Natsu said.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Hey, Lucy," Yukino said, as she waved.

"Oh. Hello!"

"I love your dress!" Lucy pointed out.

The girls smiled and laughed.

* * *

Wendy met Sherria over at the pudding stand.

"Hey!"

"Hello."

"Oh, wheres Carla?" Sherria asks.

"Im not sure actually..."

"Oh whoa! This looks delicious!" Sherria said, looking down at the pudding.

"Wanna try some?"

"Yes!"

* * *

There was kids, teens, adults, and elderly's attend the party. Some got drunken, but they had fun. Everyone shared a conversation, from words, to kisses. Nobody knows what lies ahead of the new year. There was new opportunities. New lives. Everyone had to discover something, from a lesson, to a cure. The new year was going to be busy.

"Alright everyone! The countdown is about to begin!" Princess Hisui shouted.

Everyone cheered.

The countdown started at 10.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

By this time, everyone got with their couple.

"7!"

"6!"

Natsu pulled Lucy in closer.

"5!'

"4!"

"3!"

Natsu's lips were 2 centimeters away from Lucy's.

"2!"

"1!"

They shared a midnight kiss.

Everyone cheered to the new beginning! They laughed, sang, got drunk, together.

The party lasted for hours, but they loved it!

* * *

 **Words before A/N: 2,382.**

 **A/N: DANG! This is the longest one-shoot i had ever written! I'm so proud of myself! This took forever too! I got distracted really bad. But I managed to upload it before New Year's. I DID IT! YASS! Please review if you enjoyed this!**

 **~Happy New Year!~**


End file.
